


like/hate

by odysseus



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F, mostly - Freeform, takes place in episode 4??? IT'S really just a big olll drabble on sherlock's change of view, thanks tumblr. i love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseus/pseuds/odysseus
Summary: Sherlock claims she could predict the future, but she never predicted that Wato would be full of surprises.





	like/hate

"Could it be... that you can't handle kids?" Tachibana asks, a small, cheeky grin on her face. Sherlock rolls her eyes, walking faster than her.

"No, I just hate them."

Wato follows behind.

* * *

 

When Sherlock met Tachibana Wato during their first case together (although she believes that Sherlock still had done most of the work herself), she thought that she was... alright, though she could be better.

All she was at that moment was a jobless, homeless has been, with skills that were coincidentally useful to her.

The doctor was plain and normal, with a bad fashion sense and a blatant disregard of her rules. She was nice, though unafraid to complain or protest about whatever Sherlock planned to do; which proved to be a bit annoying, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. It was merely background noise while Sherlock went around solving cases, with Tachibana tagging along and giving the occasional help, like her autopsy of Kurimoto, or like her incorrect hypothesis of the Sachiko painting being forged that helped open her up to a new possibility of the case.

Not to mention, the coffee she made was made exactly to her liking, which always put a point in Sherlock's good books.

However, she can't exactly say that Tachibana was useful as much as Tachibana was uninteresting. Yet, she couldn't help but grow fond of her over time, with her normalcy in a crime-packed life of hers. The domestic squabbling the two of them usually had every other day, as well as the occasional restaurant visits, were decent enough to wind down and discuss about the case, if needed. Perhaps that's why she felt panicked when Tachibana was abducted and placed as a torture victim for her to crack the password. Maybe that's also why she didn't feel confident in the police's ability to arrive at the scene on time when she was "cracking" the password for the Shiina siblings.

Without Tachibana, she wouldn't be constantly reminded to sleep when it was into the wee hours of the night, or eat or take breaks from technology, in fear of "degrading eyesight".

Nothing that she couldn't handle, at least- but was this friendship? More of an acquaintance, she thinks.

She was willing to let this acquaintance of hers go along with her, as long as she didn't prove to be much of a nuisance during her cases. The first time Tachibana said to her face that she wanted to be useful, Sherlock was shocked. She always assumed that as long as Tachibana had a place to stay while she got her life together after the fire, she would be placated. After all, Tachibana seemed so far away from her life of investigating crime, especially since she came back from a war zone and quit being a doctor.

Of course, maybe she was wrong about that. She was more wrong when Tachibana barged into her room and begged her to take up a case about her childhood friend's family. Sherlock had observed that Tachibana always seemed to be involved in Sherlock's life, though whether this was a side-effect of the two of them living together was a topic for debate. It was fine to her, seeing as a case was a case, but she couldn't help but feel... amused, that Tachibana sought help from _her_ , instead of the regional police. It also made her want to get Tachibana to investigate it herself.

She never would have expected that Wato would be actually in the same bubble as her. She was surprised when she found the shrine the incense was bought from, and even more so when she found the high school Sakura and Misuzu and investigated there. Well, here she was, more useful than a life of normalcy for herself. Her heart secretly swelled, knowing that she had a fellow detective living with her, enthusiastically talking about her findings. Of course, she still had miles to go before she could even stand beside Sherlock.

Then, one thing led to another, and Sherlock had finally found the culprit with the case made by Wato, and sometimes Sherlock. The older brother, Daiki, was the culprit, so she stated it was so, despite his mother's shaky voice saying that she was the culprit. But Wato stood her ground, defending the boy from this truth. It was weird, seeing Wato defend a criminal- until she started talking to Daiki about his sister.

All her life, she had erased emotions from her life, ever since her parents died. Love, hope, fear, sadness- There was no use to these emotions, especially if it clouds your judgement. But, Wato had brought them back, her actions screaming that emotions are part of a human being- if she wanted the whole truth, she needed to understand that people are moved by their emotions.

It felt so ridiculous at the moment, but over time, she felt it had a sliver of truth in it.

Wato spoke out again when they approached the actual culprit, cornering him near the shrine Olfam and Daiki shared correspondence- about how guilt hurts, how people are strong when they move forward, holding guilt, and how much harder it is than to wallow in sorrow.

She couldn't help but hear her heart pound in her chest, the wind whipping her cheeks and the sudden heat of nighttime getting to her, even as Kaito screamed, denying that Sakura had felt guilt too. Even when Kaito was taken away by the police. Even when she walked away from Inspector Reimon to stand beside Wato, looking at her with a mix of admiration and other feelings.

The next day, she decided to approach Wato, grumbling through her words as she requested an Olfam notepaper to write on. Wato smiled, looking over her shoulder as she painstakingly wrote down a letter to Daiki- writing about something she wish she could have done for her parents a long time ago, biting her pen, frustrated that the words couldn't come out. Wato notices that Sherlock seems less uptight, but she doesn't say a word, until they reach the Wakasugi household to give Sherlock's Olfam letter. Sherlock looks upon Sakura hugging Daiki, and a melancholy settles on her.

Sherlock thinks Wato Tachibana is unique. Maybe not the most interesting of characters she had met, like Shibata or her brother, but she is unique enough, and she brings home warmth that she has never felt ever since seven years old.

* * *

 "So, you like kids now?"  Wato nudges Sherlock with her elbow, a calm smile on her face. Sherlock turns to look at her. Her face feels hot, but she knows it won't show. Her heart beats quick, but she knows it won't show, either. Her lips want to curve into a smile.

"...Still hate them," she mumbles through gritted teeth, as she walks off.

Wato follows beside. 

 


End file.
